Les pirates du Holy Light
by FairyTail-Os
Summary: Sting Eucliffe est le plus grand, le plus renommé pirate de tout Fiore. Un jeune garçon du nom de Roméo va faire sa connaissance dans un pub d'Harjeon, une ville portuaire réputée pour être un repaire de bandits des mers. Il sera enrôlé dans l'équipage et mènera la petite troupe sur une île mystérieuse qui recèle un trésor que personne n'a jamais découvert... /!\ en réécriture
1. Chapitre 1: Premier pas

**Voilà un premier chapitre de cette fiction, qui pour moi est plus un prologue qu'autre chose x)**

**Bref, je vous laisse le découvrir, et je vous fais d'énormes bisous pour vous remercier de lire cette petite histoire :3**

* * *

Le jeune garçon de 14 ans traîna les pieds jusque dans l'auberge que préférait son père. Vêtu entièrement de noir, les cheveux gominés, les yeux maquillés, il avait tout l'air d'un parfait enfant de la haute, un gamin des quartiers riches. Tout son contraire.  
Il était fils, petit-fils et arrière-petit-fils -et sûrement arrière-arrière-petit-fils- de pirate. Mais un fils malheureux, en deuil. Car oui, ce qui devait arriver, était arrivé. Son père s'était fait descendre par des rivaux, comme son grand-père, et son arrière-grand-père avant lui.  
La vie de pirate était risquée, et le chemin semé d'embûches -et de traîtres qui vous plantent un couteau dans le dos. Pourtant, ce gamin avait décidé d'être pirate. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait été élevé comme ça. Tout en lui était pirate: il parlait pirate, il mangeait pirate, il respirait pirate.  
Alors, il était allé visiter cette auberge, le "chien rouge", pour tenter le destin.  
Cette auberge était le repaire des bandits, tant et si bien que le royaume n'osait envoyer sa police pour les arrêter, ils se seraient faits massacrer. Il espérait y trouver un bateau sur lequel embarquer, en s'aidant de son nom. Parce que le nom de Macao Combolto, le grand pirate aux milles victoires, ne s'oubliait pas, même s'il mangeait à présent les pissenlits par la racine.  
Il alla s'asseoir au comptoir, pour y commander un scotch. Louée soit cette auberge de truands, qui vendait l'alcool aux mineurs. Il pouvait noyer son chagrin, comme un homme.  
Le barman, qui le connaissait depuis tout gosse, resta un peu avec lui. Wakaba Mine, qu'il s'appelait. C'était un vieil ami de la famille, lui aussi descendant d'une lignée de bandits des mers, les Mine.  
Son scotch avalé et son ami parti, il se décida à bouger un peu, pour trouver un équipage à rejoindre. La rumeur disait que les pirates du Holy Light étaient dans les parages.  
Cet équipage, il le connaissait bien, il les admirait. Leur capitaine, Sting Eucliffe, était le plus jeune capitaine connu à ce jour. Et sa jeunesse ne l'empêchait pas de briller par sa force, son adresse et sa ruse: son nom était souvent inscrit en une du journal de Fiore, pour décrire les larcins dont il s'était rendu coupable.  
Une bande de marins balafrés et ivres l'apostrophèrent alors qu'il sortait, découragé.

-Jette donc l'ancre à cette table, moussaillon! hurla un jeune brun à l'allure peut attrayante.

Un parfum d'horreur émanait de lui, et ses nombreuses cicatrices sur le torse ne le rendait pas moins effrayant. Ses arcades sourcilières étaient ornées de bouts de métal, tout comme son nez, son menton et ses oreilles. L'homme ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'équipage d'Eucliffe.  
Il s'agissait bel et bien de Gajeel Redfox, le canonier du bateau à la proue taillée d'un dragon. Sa photo et son nom étaient placardés dans toutes les villes, sur tout les panneaux, dans toutes les auberges.  
Hésitant, il mit un certain temps pour s'asseoir à côté de l'énergumène. Les trois autres gars le saluèrent avec des claques dans le dos et des rires gras. Il reconnaissait chacun d'entre eux.  
Natsu Dragneel, canonier lui aussi, et incendiaire à ses heures perdues. Gray Fullbuster, le maître d'arme, celui quo vous apprenait à tenir un sabre et à tirer avec un pistolet. Et enfin, Elfmann Strauss, le charpentier, qui réparait la coque et faisait de la bouillie avec les crânes de ses adversaires, tout ça avec le même marteau.  
Intimidé, il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et minauda un merci lorsque Redfox lui planta une chope de bière devant le nez.

-Dis-moi, gamin, ricana Dragneel. Que fait un gosse de la haute dans cette auberge à minuit? C'est très dangeureux pour les enfants, tu sais?  
-Oh, Natsu, lâche-le, siffla Fullbuster en jouant avec un pistolet. S'il est ici, c'est qu'il doit s'emmerder avec les aristos, c'est sûrement un mec bien!  
-Chuis pas un gamin d'la haute, grinça-t-il, son courage revenu. Chuis l'fils d'Macao Combolto, pauv' tâche.

Et les quatre de le regarder avec de grands yeux.

-Wow, t'es l'gosse du vieux? s'étonna Elmann. De vrai, de vrai?  
-Ouaip, répondit-il avec fierté. J'm'appelle Roméo.  
-Alors qu'est-ce c'est qu'ces fringues de bourge, ricana Redfox. Ton père n's'habillerai jamais comme ça, lui!  
-Je sors de son enterrement.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, et il baissa les yeux. Son père lui manquait. Terriblement.

-Oh, fit Fullbuster. Désolé.  
-J'ai pas besoin de tes condoléances, gronda-t-il moins fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'que j'veux, c'est prendre la mer, comme mon père.  
-Ça, par contre, on peut s'arranger, rigola Dragneel. Le cap'tain s'ra content d'avoir le fils du Faucheur dans l'équipage!  
-Mais tu monte que si t'es prêt à crever pour la piraterie, gronda Redfox avec sérieux. L'honneur d'un pirate est tout ce qui compte, dans notre monde, gamin.  
-J'sais, grinça-t-il en réponse.  
-Faut voir avec le cap'tain, sourit Strauss. Pour l'moment, y discute avec un vieux pirate, pour lui extorquer une carte. Faut bien qu'on ai notre dose d'aventures, nous, les pirates.

Et les quatre de partir d'un rire gras. C'était agréable de se retrouver en compagnie de ces gars de la mer, ça lui rappelait l'équipage du Amaterasu. Rustres, bornés, mais sympatiques et toujours de bonne humeur.  
Il passa la soirée avec les quatre énergumènes, soirée qui passa trop vite à son goût et aux leurs. Mais, dans leur solidarité piratesque, les bandits lui proposèrent de dormir sur le Holy Light, ce qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme. C'était un grand, très grand pas vers la piraterie qu'il venait de franchir.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le cap'tain

**Ça y est! Roméo va -peut-être- prendre la mer avec l'équipage bien connu pour ses nombreuses frasques, le Holy Light! Reste à savoir si le cap'tain va accepter un gosse de quatorze ans sur son navire...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les cinq hommes entrèrent dans l'immense navire. Tout ici respirait la liberté; jamais Roméo ne s'était sentit aussi bien.  
Les voiles baissées claquaient au vent, des cordes entremêlées traînaient un peu partout, des tonneaux et des caisses d'alcool et de vivres étaient posées dans un coin, attendant d'être rangés. Le bateau n'était pas propre, ça non: les fientes de mouettes, les résidus de poudre, les brûlures du feu ternissaient la peinture de la coque et le plancher. Pourtant, ce bâtiment était beau. Beau était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit du jeune garçon.  
Ce charme, cette puissance que dégageait le bois, cette impression de fouler les mêmes planches que nombre d'illustres pirates, le brun aimait ça: ce vécu, cette histoire qui émanait de chaque écharde, de chaque fil, de chaque canon du navire.  
Le Holy Light avait appartenu à nombre de capitaines, certains connus, d'autres non. Mais ce que le jeune homme savait, c'était que son père avait piétiné ces planches, allumés ces canons, hissé ces voiles. Et le sentiment de marcher dans les pas du plus grand homme qu'il n'ai jamais connu, ce sentiment l'emplissait de fierté.

-Oï, les gars! hurla un blond -le capitaine. Qu'est-c'que vous me ram'nez, là?  
-Un p'tiot qui veut d'venir pirate, Cap'tain! cria en retour le brun à sa droite. Et pas des moindres!

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsque l'homme à l'arcade gauche barrée d'une cicatrice s'approcha de lui, amenant sa bonne humeur et son entrain derrière lui.

-Pas des moindres, tu dis, ricana le maître de bord en attrapant son menton pour mieux l'observer. C't'un mioche, tu veux qu'j'en fasse quoi?  
-Un mioche p't'être, mais le mioche du Faucheur, rétorqua Dragneel en saisissant son épaule. Il a l'caractère d'son ancêtre, ça tu peux m'croire sur parole, vieux.  
-Et je jurerai qu'il sait aussi bien manier les armes, poursuivit Fullbuster.  
-Et les femmes tout autant, ajouta le jeune garçon avec mesquinerie.

Sa remarque déclencha l'hilarité générale. L'avalanche de compliment avait eut le don de le décoincer et l'avait empli de fierté et de courage.

-Mouais, grogna le capitaine du Holy Light. Vous m'avez convaincu. J'veux bien l'prendre à l'essai.

Puis il attrapa sa joue et la pinça amicalement.

-Tu m'plaît, p'tit gars, sourit-il joyeusement. Mais tâche de ne pas m'décevoir, sinon ce s'ra aux requins qu'tu plaira l'plus.  
-Vous en faîtes pas pour ça, cap'tain, le provoqua-t-il avec l'arrogance des Combolto. Je saurai vous plaîre.

Les cinq hommes le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, puis éclatèrent de rire. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il était pirate. Enfin.

-Alors, cap'tain, ça donne quoi, cette carte? s'enquit Natsu.  
-Rien! répondit le blond en se tordant de rire. Niet! Nada! Vieux pingre, il voulait m'la vendre contre cent joyaux! C'est pas d'main la veille qu'on partira à l'aventure, c'moi qui vous l'dit!  
-Si vous voulez une carte, j'en ai une, piaula-t-il fièrement.

Sa remarque eut le dont de lui attirer tout les regards. Il déglutit faiblement devant ces dizaines d'yeux le fixant avec incrédulité.

-Mon... mon père m'en a donné une avant de disparaître, ajouta-t-il plus faiblement.  
-Fais-moi voir ça, p'tiot, lâcha le capitaine avec curiosité.

Il sortit le vieux parchemin de sa poche et le tendit au maître de bord, qui le déplia et y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant d'éclater de rire.

-La carte de l'Île Perdue! s'exclama-t-il en déclenchant l'hilarité générale. Gamin, c't'île n'existe pas, et cette carte, on en trouve partout! C't'un truc pour faire rêver les gosses!

Il se renfrogna. Jamais son père ne lui aurait donné une fausse carte.  
Un homme aux cheveux sombres s'approcha du boss du navire et prit la carte, pour l'examiner avec un étrange monocle.

-Fait pas le malin, Sting, gronda l'étrange personnage. Cette carte est une vraie.

Un silence surprit tomba sur le navire. L'homme releva la tête. Il s'agissait de Rogue Cheney, cartographe et tortionnaire du Holy Light. Le genre d'homme qui vous coupe les doigts, vous fait vous asseoir sur une chaise couverte de clous pointus, vous fait subir maintes et maintes supplices pour vous arracher une information et qui, la minute suivante, se trouve tranquillement assit à son bureau, penché sur une carte marine. Complètement flippant.

-Et comment tu peux l'affirmer, cracha Eucliffe.  
-L'encre utilisée sur la partie haute, celle qui représente le port, est une encre de contrebande, expliqua le brun. Un mélange d'encre de poulpe, d'eau et de poudre à canon. De chez Sender's.  
-N'importe quel truand peut s'en procurer, nia le blond.  
-Oui, mais la partie basse, qui représente l'île, est dessinée avec du sang, continua le cartographe sans ciller. Comme si l'auteur était tombé en panne d'encre pendant un voyage.  
-Du sang? fit le capitaine avec une moue dégoutée. T'as rien de plus glauque encore? Dis-moi carrément que la carte est en peau d'humain, tant que t'y est.  
-Je vais faire quelques tests, et je te le dirai après, siffla le tortionnaire, comme s'il n'avait pas perçu l'ironie dans le ton de son supérieur.

Cette froideur terrifia le garçonnet, qui se sentit d'un coup tout, tout petit. Peut-être que, finalement, être pirate n'était pas dans ses cordes...


	3. Chapter 3: Son pote Eave

**Hello les p'tit choux! Ça baigne?**

**Bref, voilà la suite, qui aurait dû être là hier, mais qui malheureusement n'est là qu'aujourd'hui pour cause de wifi à la con :3**

**Bref, bonne lecture, et gros bisous! Baveux, de préférence xD**

* * *

Il regardait le plafond de sa couchette, trop secoué pour dormir. Il n'avait pas réalisé ça avant, mais être pirate signifiait beaucoup de choses.  
Comme le sens de l'honneur plutôt que la survie, la vie d'aventures, le danger à tout instants. Et surtout, surtout, cet homme, Rogue Cheney, qui le terrifiait.  
Ce calme, cette froideur, il était impressionnant. Et tout aussi dangeureux. Son père père lui parlait souvent de la mère du cartographe. Skyadrum, de son petit nom. Elle était folle, à ce qu'il disait, complètement folle. Mais gentille, et chaleureuse. Le vieux Combolto aussi était impressionné par l'absence de sentiments de l'enfant.  
Et lui était impressionné par l'absence de sentiments de l'homme.  
Un ronflement le tira de ses pensées. Il devait être tard, il fallait dormir. Le capitaine avait ordonné le largage des amarres le lendemain soir, donnant juste le temps à ses hommes de bourrer la cale de vivres et de rhum. Il avait obtenu le statut de moussaillon, mais il comptait bien gravir rapidement les échelons.  
Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un autre débutant, de quelques années son aîné, qui le secouait sans ménagement.

- Debout, Combolto! hurlait-il. On doit nettoyer le pont ce matin, ordre du cap'tain!

Il sortit de sa torpeur. Le jour pointait à peine son nez par le hublot, il devait être six ou sept heures du matin, pas plus. De corvée dès le matin... quoi de plus réjouissant?  
Il se leva et s'étira, baillant comme un diable. Il fit sa toilette, se vêtit en bon pirate et monta sur le pont. Le garçon blond l'y attendait, un seau et deux serpillières à la main.  
Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur le bateau, sauf quelques mouettes et la rumeur qui montait du port. Curieux.

-Les autres chargent le navire, répondit son compagnon de corvée à sa question silencieuse. Tiens, on doit avoir fini avant ce midi, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un balai-brosse et une serpillière.

Il opina et saisit le manche, pour tremper l'autre extrémité dans l'eau fumante. Il s'occupa de la proue, tandis que l'autre nettoya la poupe. Cela lui laissa le temps et l'occasion d'admirer la figure de proue, ce légendaire dragon taillé dans l'ébène. La statue couvrait la totalité de l'avant du bateau; de sa gueule sortait le mât de beaupré, et son torse s'avançait sur la poulaine; ses ailes s'étiraient sur la moitié du navire, et ses crocs de plus d'un mètre semblaient prêt à vous déchiqueter en lambeaux.  
C'était la sculpture la plus finement ouvragée que le garçon eût vu dans sa vie; on racontait que l'artiste qui l'avait réalisé avait fini aveugle.  
Le bateau avait plus de deux cents ans, mais pourtant avait l'air neuf: et pour cause, il était considéré comme le plus grand trésor pirate jamais conquit, et son maintien en état occupait sept charpentiers et le colosse Strauss dans l'équipage actuel. Et presque cinquante fois plus dans les équipages précédents, sûrement.  
Vers onze heures et demie, il terminaient le pont supérieur. Le reste de l'équipage étant encore occupé, ils se posèrent sur le beaupré, pour discuter un peu.  
Le brun eût enfin le temps de détailler le jeune homme; il était blond, aux yeux bleus, il ne devait pas être bien plus âgé que lui, deux ans tout au plus. Il disait se nommer Eave, et avait intégré l'équipage deux jours plus tôt.  
La fin de matinée passa sous le signe de la tranquillité pour le plus grand bonheur des pirates novices. Ils jouèrent aux cartes dans leur chambre, car il la partageait, et à discuter.  
Ils rejoignirent ensuite le réfectoire ensemble, et attendirent que la cuisinière -d'après Eave, c'était une femme- veuille bien arriver. La grande salle était très bruyante, et le garçon put admirer l'équipage presque en entier; les "hauts gradés" de l'équipage mangeaient dans la cabine du capitaine, sauf rares exceptions.  
Il remarqua aussi la présence de femmes, peu commune à bord de bateaux. Bon, certaines, il n'aurait pas deviné qu'il s'agissait de femme si Eave ne le lui avait pas dit. Sacrée carrure.  
La cuisinière arriva. Suivie d'une autre cuisinière. La première était rousse flamboyant -un roux magnifique, et portait quelques bouts d'armure par-ci par-là. La seconde avait les cheveux blancs de neige, et était vêtue d'une robe rouge rosé très simple, qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Et, bon dieu, quelles courbes!  
Toujours son Eave, décidément sa seule source d'informations sur ce rafiot, elles se nommaient respectivement Erza et Mirajane. De jolis noms pour de jolies filles. Malheureusement, trop vieilles pour lui.  
Il mangea son steack et ses haricots -menu de luxe, pour un marin, et s'en retourna avec le blond à ses corvées. Au programme de l'après-midi: nettoyage de la timonerie, de la cahute, du faux-pont et de la vigie, couverte de fientes de mouettes. Lui s'occuperai de la timonerie et de la vigie -Eave avait le vertige. Il décida de commencer par le moins reposant et le plus dangeureux. Il lui fallut déjà dix bonnes minutes pour monter son seau et sa serpillière en haut du grand mât, et trente autres pour faire partir les fientes.  
Même quand il frottait les excréments, il n'avait pas l'impression de faire un boulot ingrat; la sensation de contribuer à une œuvre centenaire jamais achevée, cette sensation le grisait et lui faisait pousser des ailes. Malheureusement pas assez visibles pour qu'il saute d'en haut, mais des ailes quand même.  
Du haut de son perchoir, il put apercevoir Cheney. Cet homme le terrifiait, et impossible de dire pourquoi. Cette froideur, ce calme impressionnant, lui qui avait vécu parmis les pirates au sang chaud, il en avait peur. Pas au point d'en faire des cauchemars, mais peur quand même.  
Le brun semblait glisser sur le sol, tellement sa démarche était souple et royale. Sa majesté laissa pantois plusieurs autres gaillards, pourtant forts en gueule. Il s'engouffra dans la cabine du capitaine, la carte de son père à la main. Le garçon descendit, mais il n'avait pas encore posé le pied à terre que l'homme ressortait, accompagné du cap'tain.  
Ils formaient un duo assez original: d'un côté, un brun ténébreux aux allures de psychopate notoire, et de l'autre, un blond joyeux et jovial, toujours de bonne humeur et très ouvert. Des opposés qui se complétaient parfaitement.

-Ils sont impressionnants, hein? souffla une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement. Erza se tenait derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches, suivant les capitaine et vice-capitaine du regard. Puis elle posa ce même regard sur le garçon.

-Tu es un nouveau, je me trompe? questionna-t-elle.

-Non, répondit le jeune pirate. Je suis arrivé hier soir, précisa-t-il.

-Oh, tu es le gamin à la carte, éluda-t-elle. La rumeur qui courait dans les cuisines était donc vraie, un enfant est entré dans l'équipage.

-J'suis pas un gosse, se renfrogna-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, rit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Je voudrais que tout l'équipage s'assemble devant le gaillard d'avant, hurla le capitaine en montant sur ledit gaillard d'avant. Nous avons une annonce à faire.

Concernant la carte, sans aucun doutes. Eave le rejoignit et lui jeta un regard impatient, au milieu de la foule qui se formait rapidement.  
Serai-ce le début d'une aventure?


End file.
